


Tempting Flesh

by CabbageLord



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Chi-Chi plays with Goku's nipples, F/M, Frottage, Nipple Play, Sort Of, We need this, gohan knows whats up, goku loves it, i dont know im not good at explicit shit, needy goku is best goku, yes - Freeform, yes gohan protect gotens innocence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabbageLord/pseuds/CabbageLord
Summary: Chi-Chi playing with Goku's nipples. That's pretty much it guys.





	Tempting Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I have ever seen a fic like this??? It had to be done guys, so I hope you enjoy this. I'm not good at shit like this, so I hope it doesn't disappoint:')))) 
> 
> Goku being needy with Chi-Chi is my shit yo-

 

 

If there was one thing Chi-Chi knew about her husband, it was that he was obsessed with her breasts. Goku loved burying his face in between the valley of her chest and lightly grazing his teeth upon her flesh. He loved taking each tit into his hands before softly applying pressure and dragging his palms back and forth, before trailing his hands down to finally roll the dark peaks in between his fingers. His mouth would soon follow after, the tip of his tongue gently prodding at her nipples before his lips would close around them, sucking as if he were a baby nursing off of his mother.

 

 

Even when they weren't being intimate, even if it was just the two of them relaxing together, Goku would sometimes scoot closer, leaning forward to rest his head against the softness of her chest, ear pressed lightly at the area above her left breast, listening to the soothing beat of her heart.

 

 

There was just something about her breasts that he liked. Even Goku didn't know why. Was it the size of them? The way they looked? No way, it couldn't possibly be.

 

 

Chi-Chi felt that she was average in that department if anything. That was just in her opinion though. In the eyes of others, she seems to be truly gifted. Although hers were nothing to fawn over, in her opinion, there was another chest that was far greater than hers. Who's?

 

 

 

Goku's.

 

 

 

His muscular form is something many tend to gawk over, even now. Chi-Chi is certainly lucky to get to see that body whenever Goku is home. While the rest of Goku is certainly something, Chi-Chi always found her eyes being drawn to his chest. While they weren't exactly breasts, years of training had Goku's pectorals acquiring a slight thickness. It was extra curves that Goku didn't even seem to care for. Chi-Chi on the other hand, she certainly did. She noticed the tightness of his skin whenever he tensed or flexed, noticed how his skin would ripple if she were to smack it, and just how erect his nipples could be when exposed to the cold air.

 

 

Strangely enough, it was the nipples that had Chi-Chi's mind running a mile a minute. There was always this thought at the back of her mind, but she ignored it. It's weird for a woman to think these things, isn't it? At least, that's what she has thought at first. Slowly, her thinking had changed, over the course of who knows how many years. The itch in the corner of her brain had finally come to light as she and Goku lay in bed, the Saiyan sound asleep as Chi-Chi rested on his arm, her hand pressed flush against his belly. Ever so slowly, her hand trailed upwards, and she extended her finger, finding her target before slowly tracing around it with the tip of her digit, watching in awe at the peak of skin perked up even through the thick material of Goku's shirt. Even while sleeping, Goku gave a reaction, a slight shiver, his brows furrowed before relaxing. It was then Chi-Chi decided to finally play out her fantasies. Not now while he slept, obviously, but soon.

 

 

A couple days had passed after that night, and Chi-Chi found herself pressed against the cushions of their sofa in the living room, back arched as Goku ran his large hands along the sides of her body, over the expanse of her hips before taking a tight hold and pulling their lower halves together, causing them both to release their own sounds of pleasure. She might as well do it now. With their second son out to play at Capsule Corp, now was as good a time as any to do what she wanted to her husband.

 

 

Goku wasn't surprised when Chi-Chi pushed at his shoulders, making him sit up. She sometimes liked to be on top, to control the pace, and he let her. He trusted her completely, so he would gladly let her do what she thought was best. It always did work out well for them both in the end. He watched with an intense expression as his petite wife stripped her lower half bare, exposing her drenched core bare to him before sitting on his still clothed lap, the both of them hissing as she sits right against his arousal.

 

 

As she pulled at the top of his Gi, Goku understood what she wanted and helped in uncovering his chest to the world, his nipples peaking up as soon as they were exposed to the world. Goku noticed the stare his wife directed towards them, but didn't say anything. He didn't mean to toot his own horn, but his muscles were pretty great, so no wonder Chi-Chi was staring at them.

 

 

The way she said his name made him shiver, and no words escaped his mouth as she pressed her lips flush against his, in a kiss that was long and deep, messy as tongues twirled in a dance and saliva escaping whenever their lips would part. Drool pooled down his chin when Chi-Chi finally pulled away, instead trailing her lips down the flesh of his throat, her breath hot. He felt her lips kiss at the skin of his chest, and his heart beat fast as he waited for her to go lower, to strip off his bottoms and suck at his cock like she tended to. Alas, he noticed Chi-Chi had stopped, as if she had finally arrived at her destination. With a quirked brow, Goku prepared to ask why she had stopped, only for him to throw his head back, a surprised gasp erupting from his mouth when gently lips closed around his left nipple.

 

 

It was a different feeling, different from whenever she would accidentally brush against them, whether it was intimate or not. The insides of her mouth were warm on him, wet as she hadn't bothered wiping their saliva from her lips. The feeling had Goku tensing, and he gasped again when Chi-Chi suddenly sucked.

 

 

"C-Chi...!" Goku jolts when his wife suddenly pulls her lips away, only to return with teeth, gently nipping. The same thing he would do to her, he realized.

 

 

Goku didn't think he would be this responsive. Were his nipples actually that sensitive? He had no idea. Nevertheless, it felt...good. Even it it didn't, Goku wouldn't have made her stop. Chi-Chi looked completely blissed as she tugged his nipple with her teeth, her eyes lidded and her cheeks flamed a dark red. He loved to see her enjoying herself, so even if there was no sensation there, Goku would let her continue. He supposed it was great then, that he certainly did feel good as she sucked and bit.

 

 

Chi-Chi felt as if she were on cloud nine, despite the fact that she wasn't receiving any attention. She didn't even care. This was perfect, she thought this as her lips wrapped around his nipple once more, tongue circling the bud before prodding right at the middle, causing Goku to let out a surprised moan, his hips jutting up right into her core, causing her body to bounce. Chi-Chi groaned as his clothed cock had pressed up more against her. As much as she wanted to grind back down, to strip him completely naked and ride him into the sunset, Chi-Chi knew she had to focus on the task at hand. Speaking of which...

 

 

Goku's mouth opened wider, a stream of breathy little gasps escaping when Chi-Chi's hand trails up to his right nipple, fingers gently trailing over it before she clamped down and tugged. Hard. Never in his life had Goku ever cried out so loudly. The satisfaction Chi-Chi felt at that moment made her continue, sucking, licking, biting, pinching, pulling...she did all of the things he would do to her, and she was rewarded with her husbands sweet sounds of pleasure.

 

 

"I-I can't, Chi-Chi-!" Goku's words were more rushed now, loud and high pitched as he tightly gripped his wifes sides, his hips jutting up and down to stimulate his cock against Chi-Chi's dripping cunt.

 

 

Chi-Chi inwardly smiled, pulling her mouth away with a satisfied huff as she took in Goku's debauched state. Even like this, he was still so beautiful. She pressed a light kiss on his lips, letting out a giggle as he whined when she pulled away soon after, leaning forward to chase after her mouth. Gently, she pushed him back before looking back down at his left nipple, the one she had been occupying with her mouth. Red, puffy, and drenched in her saliva. The sight was sinful, and she loved it.

 

 

"Look at you Goku, my beautiful husband." she breathed, now pinching at both nipples so she could speak to him, not wanting to leave either of them unoccupied. Goku pants as he stares up at her, face red and sweat beading on his forehead.

 

 

"It feels good doesn't it?" she asks, pulling both at the same time before twisting both in opposite directions. Goku wails, saliva spilling over his lips as he pushes his chest out more, wanting Chi-Chi to continue to stimulate his nipples. It was so good. He would have never thought it could be this good. Chi-Chi's fingers were like magic, making his head buzz and his body feel like it was going to break. Is this how she felt whenever he did this to her?

 

 

Smiling, Chi-Chi kisses him once more before going back down to his chest. Seeing as his left had been tortured enough, Chi-Chi instead gently rubbed at it with her fingers before her mouth closed around the right nipple finally, providing the much needed extra attention it wanted. Goku is trembling at this point, noise loud as it spilled from his lips.

 

 

"I'm g-gonna cum Chi-Chiiii! This feels so good!"

 

 

 

"You can cum whenever you want Goku."

 

 

 

"Y-your mouth, it's so warm! My nipples, Chi-Chi my nipples are throbbing!"

 

 

 

"Hmm~? Does that mean I should stop?"

 

 

 

Goku quickly shakes his head in response, his breathing starting to get faster, his hips twitching up. Chi-Chi pulls her mouth away, raising her left hand. It was something she had heard around the block, what other wives would say their husbands had done to them. While Goku and Chi-Chi weren't the type to do this, she heard apparently this felt good? Only one way to find out.

 

 

The sharp sound of flesh striking flesh had Goku tensing, his left tit now stinging where his wife had struck him, right on his poor nipple. His arms wrapped themselves tightly around Chi-Chi's waist, crushing her body against his as he buried his face into her neck, stifling his cries as he thrusted his hips up once, then twice more before he came inside of the pants of his Gi.

 

 

Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding Goku as he rode out his orgasm. Even after coming, his hips gently jut forward a few more times before he stilled completely, panting against her shoulder. Chi-Chi ran her hands through Goku's sweaty spikes, pressing a kiss against his head.

 

 

A moment passed before she finally spoke.

 

 

"Are you okay Goku?" a second passes before Goku nods, his pants eventually dying down.

 

 

"Did you feel good?" Another nod.

 

 

"Would you let me do it again soon?" A pause. Then a much more quicker nod, this one feeling more enthusiastic than the other two.

 

 

Chi-Chi laughs, feeling immensely happy that Goku had enjoyed it as much as she did. Kami, she loved this man so much. Her precious Goku.

 

 

Pressing another kiss to his temple, Chi-Chi moves to stand.

 

 

"Come on, let's get you cleaned-!" she's cut off when Goku grips her wrist, pushing her back to lay on the couch. Chi-Chi opens her mouth, but is cut off when Goku slams his lips against hers. Seconds pass and Chi-Chi lets out a gasp for air when Goku finally pulls away.

 

 

"I love you!" Goku exclaims, pressing more kisses against her cheeks and her forehead, all the while his hands easily tear away the top of her cheongsam, pulling back to watch his wife's tits bounce free.

 

 

Chi-Chi couldn't help but let out a laugh at Goku's excitement. Without complaint, she allowed herself to sit back this time, watching with warm eyes as Goku's lips trailed down over her flesh, down to her breasts. The roles were reversed now, with Chi-Chi on the receiving end. She didn't mind it, not one bit.

Eventually, they were both stripped bare, their bodies sweaty as they moved together as one. Despite whoever took the lead in the beginning, it'll always end up like this in the end. Neither of them had no complaints whatsoever.

 

 

Just because they loved it, it didn't mean everyone elsd did. As soon as Goten came home, Gohan was quickly walking away from their house (Had he come to visit?), straight in his direction. He looked so done with life. The younger boy was confused as he was hoisted onto his older brothers shoulder, who's cheeks were flushed pink and his brows twitched every few seconds.

 

 

"Gohan?"

 

 

"Come on, you're having dinner with me and Videl tonight."

 

 

"Yay!"

 

 

It was times like these where Gohan was glad Goten never asked questions when it came to food. The older brother had heard it all before as a child. He will not allow his brother to be tainted like this.

 

 

 

 

"Why are our parents so shameless...?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!!! I live for Chi-Chi taking the lead sometimes yo :')) I'm pretty sure at that point in life, Goku and Chi-Chi are both experienced as fuck. They both know what the fuck they want, so there's no need for them to be awkward or shy. In my opinion at least ^^' 
> 
> I do not, in any way, own Dragon Ball. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.
> 
> If you want, come say hello to me on Twitter @CabbageLord1 or over on Tumblr @protectcabba2k!! I always enjoy meeting new people!!


End file.
